Classified
by Stephaney
Summary: Sasuke needs some top-secret files from Sakura's office, but she refuses to give them to him. Fortunately, he has ways of getting the information he needs…(Rated M)


"You know I can't do that," Sakura said, organizing the paperwork and placing them into neat piles on the sides of her desk.

"Come on," Sasuke said, leaning forward so that his hands were right in front of Sakura's work station. "Sakura, you know that I need these files."

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san," she stressed as she saw one of her coworkers walking by. Once the person passed, she leaned forward and whispered angrily into his ear, "Sasuke-kun, you know that I'm working right now and if Tsunade finds out that I gave you the top-secret classified files, I'll definitely lose my job!"

"At least sneak one of the scrolls out," Sasuke muttered. "They have some jutsus in there that I desperately need to know how to do, and I'll copy it down and return it to you within the hour."

"Sasuke-kun, I can't. Now stop bothering me." She pulled herself back from Sasuke and continued to organize the massive loads of paperwork she had.

From the corner of her eye, she saw how he glanced at the employee door behind her.

"Don't even try going back there," she said, not even lifting up her eyes. "They'll catch you. I'll catch you. And I'll never forgive you for making me get fired."

"You need a break," Sasuke said. He went around the desk and took Sakura by the wrist, causing her to drop all the papers that she had just sorted out.

"Hey!" Sakura cried. "That took a lot of work!"

Sasuke gripped her wrist. "Come on. I'll buy you a drink. You need to relax."

"B-But who's going to watch the desk while I'm gone?"

"Relax," Sasuke said, turning around to face her. He took her face in his hands and couldn't help but note how cute her face was when her cheeks were squeezed slightly. "You deserve some time off."

"Okay," Sakura sighed. "But just a small break."

.

.

.

"You're not, like, trying to get me drunk or something so that you can sneak back and get the file, right?" Sakura asked as she stirred her tea.

"Of course not," Sasuke said. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I took advantage of you like that?"

"An ex-boyfriend," Sakura murmured. She stared down at the tea.

"You could have roofied this. You drink it first."

Sasuke had to laugh. "Why are you so skeptical? Fine." He took a large swig of her tea. "Happy?"

"Swallow it."

Sasuke smirked. "Now you sound like me."

Sakura blushed heavily, hoping that nobody she knew heard, and slapped him on the arm.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't say that!"

After a few moments, she noted that Sasuke seemed in perfectly good condition, so she drank the rest of the tea.

"Well," she said, checking her watch. "I should be getting back to work now."

"Let me walk you back," Sasuke said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You really want those classified files, don't you?"

"Maybe I'm just trying to be a good guy. Ever think about that, hn?" Sasuke said, his arm around Sakura's waist.

Sakura sighed.

.

.

.

"You know," Sakura said, watching as Sasuke sat in a chair observing her. "You don't have to stay here. You can go train or spar with Naruto or something. Or work on your own jutsus. You don't need that scroll. Just make something up and hope something will work."

Sasuke shook his head. "I just want to watch my beautiful girl work at her daily job. Is there something against that?"

"Yeah, when you're trying to use me to get some stupid scrolls," Sakura muttered.

Sasuke walked over to her and used his finger to make a line from her cheek down to the top of her breasts. "Maybe I just want to see how sexy you can be when you work."

"Sasuke-kun, stop it," Sakura said, pushing him away. "What if somebody sees?"

"Who cares?" he murmured, his lips against her cheek. "After all," he said, his right hand palming her left breast through her uniform. "It's always just been you and me."

"Stop," she moaned. "I can't focus on my work."

"You don't have to work when you're with me." He kissed her neck and sat in her chair, his hands on her bottom, pulling her on top of him.

"I'm so uncomfortable," she complained, feeling him poke her thigh. "Reposition yourself," she ordered him.

Sasuke smirked. "As you wish, Haruno-san."

He moved Sakura so that she was settled comfortably on top of his lap. He loved this position; not only was he eye-level with her perfect breasts, but his manhood was also unrestrained against her heat.

"Are you—" she began, her blush spreading down to her neck. "You're not. Sasuke-kun!" she whined.

Sasuke's sly smile was apparent to her as he reached down beneath her hips and under her skirt.

"No pantyhose?" he asked, his fingers moving her panties aside.

"I wasn't expecting people to look up my skirt," she moaned as his fingers brushed her clit. "Nor was I expecting you to—aah!"

Sakura threw her head back as Sasuke played with her pussy, teasing it incessantly.

"I'm gonna cum," she cried out, using her hand to diminish the sound. Sasuke pulled it apart.

"Let everyone hear," he said.

"I can't—I—"

She spilled herself all over his fingers and he took them out. Unzipping his pants, he settled her adequately over him and plunged into her.

"Fuck," he growled as his fingers dug into her hips. "You feel great, and so fucking…tight."

Sakura's breasts bounced with each thrust, and she held onto his shoulders to keep steady. "You're so big," she cried. "It feels so good."

"Let yourself go again," Sasuke said, his mouth over her clothed nipple, biting it gently with his teeth. "Free yourself."

As soon as he said that, he released his seed into her and felt her own warmth envelop him. She collapsed on his body, her arms around his neck. Her fingers moved sweaty locks of his bangs away from his face and kissed him.

"Fine," she said, removing herself from his lap. "I'll give you the scrolls."

.

.

.

Although it was a pleasurable and passionate day at work, it was still a long day. Sakura arrived home, still horny and exhausted.

"So," she began, looking at how Sasuke's eyes eagerly followed the scroll. "How were the jutsus?"

Sasuke showed her the scrolls. "There were none," he said. "But I think this is better. It's Tsunade and Jiraiya's very own Kama Sutra." He pointed out one picture he was particularly fond of. "How about you and I go practice, hm?"

Even though she was extremely tired, she was still craving him. Grabbing the scroll from his hands, she stuffed it into her purse in a huff and took his hand.

"Get over here. And don't you think about seducing me again to get more of those drawings."

Sasuke smirked, following her into the bedroom. He wouldn't dream of it.


End file.
